falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boise Mutant Horde
The Boise Mutant Horde, also known as simply Boise Mutants, are the hideously twisted and deformed monsters that swarm much of inner Boise and some of the lands beyond. Their origin is unknown, though many believe it has to do with some reservoir of mutagen (theorized to be FEV) located at the ruined city center. They are a plague upon Boise, and their numbers grow with each passing week. If they are not eradicated wholesale, or their central pool remains intact, then they may very well overwhelm all inhabitants of the Boise Wasteland. History The Great War The Boise Mutant Horde's history is a long, albeit a simple one. The ravenous hordes as we know them today were once the simple and easygoing folk of Boise, living the idyllic American Dream in the heartland of perhaps the greatest nation on Earth. Of course, unbeknownst to then Boise was also soon to be the target of a major nuclear attack. The nuclear holocaust not only ripped apart the city, but it also opened a fissure that unleashed a horror that would ravage the region for over two hundred years: the Boise Mutant Horde. The initial bombings in Boise only killed about a fourth of the population. However, another half were soon killed by off by a new breed of mutants that emerged from somewhere underneath Boise, possibly some sort of facility. These new mutants were not fast and often shambled about slowly and were easily picked off by survivors. Soon, these mutants actually began to learn that staying together was the best option for survival as numbers now usually trumped firepower, which was now limited. The Boise Mutant Horde formed then, a year or two after the bombings. Post-War From their initial formation on, the Boise Mutant Horde shambled around Boise, consuming all in its path. Only the largest and most well-fortified settlements could resist them. But eventually, in later years, the Boise Mutant Horde was forced back by forces such as the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel, the Immortals, and independent regulators. In recent years, the horde has even become somewhat of a punching bag of these factions. Nonetheless, the mysterious source underneath Boise has kept up the Horde's numbers from dipping too low. They are still a danger in the Boise Wasteland, if not as potent as they once were. Biology Hideously twisted, the average Boise mutant is the like that can strike fear into the hearts of both beast and man. Hands twisted into blades and scythes of bone and muscle, legs twisted into leaping appendages or strangling tentacles. Luckily, Boise mutants have an odd affinity for shambling that severely handicaps their chasing ability. Culture The Boise Mutant Horde has no culture. The mutants have no creed, no law, no thought higher than their own hunger for flesh and blood. Weapons/Tactics The Boise Mutants carry no significant weapons except for maybe blunt clubs. Because of their slow speed and high numbers, the Horde prefers to corner their prey with their large numbers rather than chase them. Notable Mutants Charon Charon is a large centaur-like mutant created in the late 2100s. A result of the fusion of several humans and a few unidentified animals, Charon, on all eight or nine limbs, stands at nine feet tall and often serves as the Horde's "leader", leading mutants into battle with his pained cries. With serrated teeth and jagged claws, this immense mutant is a difficult opponent for any glory-seeker. Charon was present at the beginning of the Boise War when the Elder and two companies of the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel were virtually wiped out by the Boise Mutant Horde and assisted in the battle. Rat Kings Rat Kings are a subset of mutants created in the mid-2200s. Rat Kings are the result of individual (or sometimes multiple) mole rats successfully fusing with a single human. Having taken up residence in Boise's decrepit sewer systems, Rat Kings primarily hunt Slicksters and scavengers. They are very territorial and sometimes even fight each other to show dominance. Rat Kings rival even deathclaws in their aggressiveness and pure ferocity. Category:Mutants Category:Idaho